lotrminecraftmodfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Guide de Style du Wiki
Le but du guide de style est de poser un ensemble de standards de mise en page et de rédaction pour les articles du wiki. Certains de ces styles ne sont pas nécessairement meilleurs ou pires que des alternatives, mais si tout le monde suit les mêmes standards, cela garde le wiki cohérent, et plus facile à lire et à éditer. Ce sont les normes qui ont été décidées. Veuillez suivre ce guide de style à tout moment lors de la création de contenu wiki. Si vous ne le faites pas, quelqu'un d'autre devra venir et passer du temps à corriger ce que vous avez écrit, et si vous continuez à briser le guide de style les admins pourraient avoir recours à des mesures plus sévères. A tout moment, vous pouvez vous référer pour les noms des biomes, structures, factions, PNJs à la traduction officielle du Mod. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à contacter un admin ou modérateur pour vous aider. Texte Tous les articles doivent être écrits en français (à l'exception de texte dans d'autres langues comme le sindarin ou le quenya). Lorsque vous écrivez un article, utilisez toujours une orthographe et grammaire correctes. Ceci inclut les titres des articles, le texte principal, les légendes des images, les éléments de modèle, etc. Cela ne s'applique ni aux commentaires et aux discussions du forum, ni aux noms d'images et autres noms de fichiers, car ils ne font pas partie d'articles. Les noms des races (i.e. Elfes, Hommes, Orcs) doivent être capitalisés. Ceci est en accord avec le style utilisé dans les livres SDA, et dans le mod. (Notez que le nom de race en majuscule "Hommes" est synonyme "d'humains". Il n'est pas nécessaire de mettre en majuscule le mot "homme" quand il signifie spécifiquement humain mâle.) Les mots avec tiret comme Semi-troll, s'ils doivent être capitalisés, n'ont pas en général la seconde partie du mot capitalisée. Faîtes attention aux accents de certains mots en Terre du Milieu, comme dans Dúnedain, Lothlórien, et Mûmakil. L'outil "plus" dans l'éditeur classique dispose d'une section "Accents pour noms de la Terre du Milieu". Pour tout, en cas de doute, regardez comment la traduction du mod le formatent. La traduction se trouve ici. Les Points de Vie et les Points de Faim doivent être écrits en points, pas en "Coeurs" ou en "Bâtons de Faim". Un point de vie est la moitié d'un "Cœur" et un point de faim est la moitié d'un "Bâton de faim". Utilisez de préférence le modèle Bar (aide pour l'utiliser sur la page) ; tapez par exemple pour afficher , qui prend le type de barre et les points comme paramètre et affiche à la fois les points et les symboles. Dans les infobox, utilisez simplement le nombre de points : Tapez par exemple |faim = 4 ou |vie = 10 pour obtenir ou . Liens Typiquement, la première occurrence d'un terme dans un article devrait être celle qui a un lien. Il n'est pas nécessaire que les occurrences ultérieures de ce terme dans le même article soient des liens. De plus, ne créez pas de lien vers des pages de profil d'utilisateur dans un article purement informatif. Ce n'est pas nécessaire et, en général, ce n'est pas purement informatif. Pour des liens vers une mise à jour en particulier du mod, vous pouvez simplement taper , ce qui affiche quelque chose comme : , dans les infobox utilisez simplement le nombre (|ajouté = 3.2). Pour des liens vers des objets/articles liés à Minecraft vanilla, tapez simplement , ce qui inclut un lien externe vers la page nommée, de cette manière : . Pluralisation Ici est donnée une liste de référence pour plusieurs noms aux pluriels inhabituels, mais qui doivent être utilisés dans les articles. Conseils utiles *Cliquez toujours sur "Aperçu" avant de publier. *Catégorisez les nouvelles pages créées. *Trop d'images ? Organisez les peut-être en galeries. *"Shirriff" est la bonne orthographe pour la police hobbite. Pour les articles Les informations dans les articles doivent être factuelles et objectives (i.e. non sujettes à opinion). N'ajoutez rien à un article à moins que vous ne croyiez que ce soit exact sur le plan des faits. Par exemple, vous ne devriez pas éditer l'article Elfe de Lindon pour dire que "ce sont les meilleures unités à recruter dans le Mod", parce que le "meilleur" est une question d'opinion. La seule exception à cette règle concerne les pages de gameplay, qui traitent d'un certain style de jeu ou offrent quelques conseils utiles. Celles-ci contiennent des expériences rassemblées avec le jeu modé et sont donc plus ou moins subjectives, en regardant le gameplay sous un certain angle de vue. De plus, n'ajoutez pas de spéculation dans les articles, comme "X sera probablement ajouté bientôt..." ou "il n'y a pas de X encore mais dans le futur il pourrait...". Ne dites pas qu'une fonctionnalité est prévue à moins que Mevans ne l'ait confirmée personnellement. Et n'écrivez pas qu'une fonctionnalité arrive dans la prochaine mise à jour à moins que, encore une fois, Mevans ne l'ait confirmée. 'Sections' Chaque page doit avoir des sections basées sur les propriétés de l'objet/bloc/PNJ/biome/etc. Les pages de catégories sont exceptées. Veuillez ne pas mettre trop de détails dans les pages, qui peuvent être trouvées en suivant un lien. Trop de détails rendent les pages difficiles à lire, et comme le mod est encore en développement, il en résulte des informations incohérentes, si les informations en double ne sont pas modifiées à chaque fois. Biomes Les pages de biome doivent comporter les sections suivantes : *'Sous-biomes' - Quels biomes plus petits peuvent être trouvés dans ce biome (tels que les Bois d'Eriador pour Eriador). Dans chaque sous-biome, une description de ce biome doit être incluse. *'Structures' - Quelles structures peuvent être trouvées ici. S'il y a des sous-biomes, il faut spécifier quelle structure peut être trouvée dans quel sous-biome. *'Mobs' - Quels mobs ou PNJs peuvent apparaître ici (naturellement ou dans des structures). *'Minage' - Nécessaire seulement si le biome contient des minerais ou d'autres anomalies qui ne peuvent pas se trouver dans d'autres biomes tels que le mithril pour les Monts Brumeux, le sous sol particulier du Mordor ou la quantité de minerai dans les Montagnes Rouges. *'Végétation' - Quelles plantes et combien d'arbres de quelle essence poussent ici. La fréquence des arbres et des plantes devrait également être indiquée. Il suffit de fournir une brève description et un lien dans chaque section structure/mob/végétation, pas les détails eux-mêmes. Par exemple, la structure "tour" a un capitaine, du butin, etc. Ne décrivez pas en détail le capitaine, la tour ou le butin, cela pourrait changer dans d'autres mises à jour et n'a sa place que sur la page du capitaine / de la tour. Comme les sous-biomes n'ont pas de page supplémentaire, cette section doit être plus détaillée. PNJs et Mobs Les pages sur les mobs ou les PNJs doivent avoir les sections suivantes : *'Apparition' - Liste des biomes dans lesquels ils apparaissent *'Comportement' - leur comportement en combat (pacifique ? agressif ?) ou tout autre comportement particulier. *'Drops' - avec la quantité et la rareté *'Commerce/Recrutement' - (seulement pour les marchands/commandants) et apprivoisement pour les montures ou les animaux domesticables. Blocs Les blocs doivent comporter des sections sur la disponibilité (où ils se trouvent, etc.) et sur leur fabrication et utilisation. Fournissez des recettes de fabrication, comment le bloc peut être fait, mais non les recettes ou quels objets peuvent être fabriqués à partir de ces blocs, s'ils ont une page dédiée. Il suffit de fournir des liens, car les recettes modifiées offrent des informations incohérentes si elles sont utilisées sur plusieurs pages. 'Objets' Doit comprendre des sections sur la fabrication, l'obtention, les dégâts (si c'est une arme) et la protection (si c'est une armure). Si des objets sont utilisés pour fabriquer quelque chose d'autre, il suffit de fournir des liens, pas la recette elle-même, car ils tout est soumis à des changements, comme mentionné dans la section blocs ci-dessus. 'Structures' Les structures doivent comporter des sections sur les emplacements, l'intérieur (doit être très détaillé), les mobs et le butin. 'Etablis' Les établis ont besoin d'une liste de tous les objets fabriqués sur l'établi en plus des informations normales sur le bloc. Seuls les objets fabriqués sur cette table devraient être inclus. Cela signifie que les poignards empoisonnés n'ont rien à y faire. Les grilles de fabrication doivent être utilisées, comme d'habitude. Le tableau contenant ces informations doit être réduit à l'ouverture de la page. Infobox Chaque page doit avoir un modèle d'infobox si disponible. Il y a des infobox pour presque tous les types de pages. Si vous ne savez pas certaines choses dans l'infobox, faites une recherche ou laissez le champ vide. L'image dans l'infobox d'une page doit être une icône s'il y a lieu (comme pour les outils et les blocs) ; une image du mob sans fond (pour les mobs) ; ou un paysage du biome (pour les biomes). D'autres images (comme les recettes de fabrication, etc.) doivent se trouver dans l'article lui-même. 'Tableaux' Tous les tableaux sur le wiki doivent suivre le même format. Ne copiez PAS les tableaux à partir de documents Word. Pour formater un tableau afin qu'il soit conforme aux normes de notre wiki, utilisez le code suivant : 'Grilles de fabrication' Suivez les directives relatives aux icônes ci-dessous. Les liens et le texte affiché doivent être corrects. Vous pouvez utiliser le paramètre -link si le lien est différent du texte affiché. Si une image a une page correspondante sur le wiki, telle que Brique du Mordor, l'image doit porter le même nom que la page et le paramètre image peut être supprimé pour gagner de la place. Assurez-vous qu'il n'y a pas trop de nouvelles lignes de part et d'autre du modèle. Pour gagner de la place et améliorer la lisibilité, placez sur une seule ligne les noms, les liens et les images qui vont logiquement ensemble, par ex. : 'Catégories et modèles de navigation' Veillez à sélectionner les et les modèles corrects pour une page. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de ce qui pourrait être exact, vérifiez les catégories/modèles utilisés sur des pages similaires et copiez-les/adaptez-les à la page sur laquelle vous travaillez. Ceci est important pour des pages de catégories précises, qui peuvent fournir une excellente vue d'ensemble pour un certain sujet. Si vous trouvez une page répertoriée sur une page de catégorie à laquelle elle n'appartient pas, supprimez la mauvaise catégorie de la page, si vous en manquez une, ajoutez-la à la page manquante. Par exemple, un esclavagiste orc est un capitaine où vous pouvez engager des ouvriers agricoles, et non un ouvrier agricole lui-même. Essayez d'éviter de copier trop d'informations d'une page à l'autre. Si une information est valable pour toutes les pages d'une catégorie, elle appartient plutôt à la page de la catégorie qu'à chacune des pages de cette catégorie. Si vous ajoutez une nouvelle page, ajoutez également un lien vers les modèles de navigation correspondants et ajoutez également un appel pour ce modèle à votre nouvelle page. Les liens qui ont un préfixe pour la bonne faction (par exemple, l'Archer Gondorien) doivent être supprimés pour gagner de la place. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de savoir comment faire vous-même, demandez à un administrateur ou à un modérateur. Pictures Follow these guidelines when adding pictures, with the exception of pictures for individuals' user pages. Pictures not adhering to these policies will be removed and the user warned. These guidelines follow the general principle of "showcase the normal appearance of the mod at its best." Formal Criteria *'Searching:' Before uploading a picture, check if it's not already there. Go to the search bar, enter a word and hit the arrow. On the select "Photos and Videos". It's quite annoying to remove loads of identical pictures uploaded under slightly different filenames. *'Description:' When uploading a picture, add a short description to it. This is important to find pictures. A picture called "MyNiceNearHaradPicture-B24.png" will never be found, unless you add "Near Harad, Landscape, Nice, B24, Update 24" etc. to the descripton, allowing all those keywords to be used. *'Version:' Please add the version of the Mod, you're running, to the description of your pictures. For example, if you're running Beta 24 and you're taking a picture of the Misties, call it "Misty Mountains", with a description as B24. If the filename already exists, check, if it shows similar but outdated contents. If so, re-upload your picture as a new version of it, with B24 as the file changes. Select file history, and click on the link below it to re-upload a file. Please check the pages, where the , because image captions might have to be changed as well. *'Naming:' Name pictures so that they are relevant to the subject and are easy to find (e.g. "EregionSunset.png"). Do not leave them in the default date format. Also, make sure the name is not overriding an existing filename, as this means the old picture will be removed - the uploader will warn you if this is happening. Do not name pictures with the version of the mod they were taken in. That should be put into the file description. *'Naming icons:' Icons for crafting grids should be named exactly as the corresponding wiki page (capitals and blanks inculded). No numbers or anything. This makes them easier to find. Also, they should be .png format, as the crafting grids use .png as default. This way, crafting recipes can be much smaller, as image names do not have to be specified. Name the 16px images as they are in the mod files, but when it comes to the large handheld sprites, add the resolution next to the filename (e.g. SwordGondor32px.png). *'Naming mobs, blocks and structures:' These should be named exactly as they are in the creative inventory, with no spacing (e.g. Easterling.png, GondorWatchfort.png, GuldurilOre.png). *'Naming armour infobox images:' These should be named alike to their page name, with no spaces. Isometric views have the name followed by "_iso". *'New CSS:' added to the wiki allows block and item images to be zoomed to any size without interpolation, removing the need for large scaled images. Please upload the original icons from the mod resources and use the wiki to zoom images. Files with 150 or 100 can be replaced and renamed, or deleted. *'Regarding gifs:' Gifs are to be used for variants of a feature of the mod that are present in the creative inventory, such as pouch size (not colour), Dalish crackers, and armour variants. Gifs are not to be used for variations that are not present in the creative inventory such as mob/NPC skins or dyed armour/clothing. Contents *'No texture packs:' Texture packs do not show the normal appearance of the mod, and can be confusing and irritating. Revert to the default textures before taking screenshots for the wiki. *'No shaders or graphical mods:' These also do not show the mod's normal appearance. *'FOV set to normal (70):' Again, high FOV doesn't show how the mod normally looks. It can induce dizziness, headaches, and in extreme cases can make people nauseous. *'Fancy graphics, smooth lighting, render distance of 8 or more:' Minecraft video settings must be set to these levels for best-quality screenshots (If your computer can handle a render distance of 16 chunks, please use this for taking screenshots). Wait for the background chunks to be rendered, before taking the photo. *'Mipmap Levels and Anisotropic Filtering set to max': These must be set to the maximum for best-quality screenshots. Otherwise, certain blocks can look very ugly, especially grass, flowers, and leaves. *'No player builds in the background: ' We're sure your builds are cool, but wiki articles are not the place for them. *'F1:' You should be in F1 mode (hides inventory, alignment bar, lotr compass, etc.) while taking a screenshot unless it involves inventory or GUI. *'NPCs and other Mobs:' Images showing those used in infoboxes should show close-ups (i.e. filling at least half of the screen) as otherwise they appear too small in the infobox. Images must be cropped. A guide on how to do this can be found here. *'GUI:' Pictures, showing graphical user interfaces (GUIs) or dispayed messages, should be cropped to show only the GUI, not the background as well. That way, they are easier to read or use up fewer space on the page. *'Isometric block database:' Individual block images should be to the standard found in SamwiseFilmore's dropbox folder of block renders. It is a comprehensive collection, so any needed blocks should be available for download here. Pages de profils personnels Les utilisateurs enregistrés peuvent écrire ce qu'ils veulent sur leur page de profil personnel, à condition que ce ne soit pas vulgaire -- ils ne doivent pas nécessairement se conformer aux directives de cette page. Toutefois, vous ne devez jamais modifier la page de profil personnel d'un autre utilisateur, sauf si celui-ci l'accepte ou s'il s'agit de corriger de simples fautes de frappe ou des liens. Si vous êtes un administrateur, vous pouvez choisir de protéger votre page de profil, de sorte que seuls les autres administrateurs puissent la modifier Si votre page est vandalisée, avertissez un administrateur et dites-lui combien de temps vous souhaitez que le vandale soit banni. Il fera ce que vous lui demanderez. Une autre chose qui peut ne pas être révélée sur les pages de profil personnel, ou sur toute autre page wiki d'ailleurs, est l'information spécifique relative aux Easters eggs, comme la commande des Jazz Elves ou les coordonnées de la Maison de Shrek ou de Meneltarma. Note de fin Si jamais vous n'êtes pas sûr de la façon de formater une page pour le wiki, vous pouvez toujours aller voir des pages similaires et copier leur format. Si tout le reste échoue, ou si vous cherchez des instructions sur l'utilisation d'outils d'édition avancés, les administrateurs de ce wiki sont toujours là pour vous aider. Merci de votre lecture, et bonne édition !